dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xicor
Xicor, also known as Zaiko, is the main antagonist of Toyble's Dragon Ball AF. He is the actually the youngest son of Goku, due to deceitfulness and trickery casted by the vengeful Western Supreme Kai. Thus making him part Saiyan and part Kai. *A Saiyan God* in other terms. Xicor goes to Earth over 100 years in the future, after being launched into a wormhole. Appearance Xicor doesn't seem to resemble any of his siblings, probably due to the fact that he has a different mother than Gohan and Goten. He is a white male with silver hair and 2 black spikes in his hair. He also has two black spikes protruding from his chin. He sports a green gi and black shoes. He also wears green wristbands and has a red outline under his eyelids, similar to a Super Saiyan 4. As Zaiko, he has the same hairstyle, but is black and the horns on his chin are gone. Super Saiyans to cast their light onto the Dragon Balls (which were turned into stone after Goku went with Shenron to the Dragon realm). Vegeta claims that they don't need Goku and that he can handle him alone. Trunks disagrees with this and goes to Planet Namek with Goten to revive Broly so he can provide help against Xicor and the process of bringing back Goku. Broly questions why he is alive and on Earth when he finds Vegeta in front of him, causing him to react insanely and charges at Vegeta. He is obstructed by Gotenks and is easily outmatched. He is taken to Capsule Corps, where later on he escapes and is obstructed by Pikkon. Trunks and Goten gives up and goes off with Vegeta to train in a similar device like the Hyperbolical Time Chamber. One month has past and Vegeta and Trunks, plus Mr. Satan and Krillin, awaits for Xicor to come out of the Z sword. Xicor does so with the same insane Ki level, replying to the Z fighters that they will die. Vegeta contradicts what Xicor had said and responded that he will dispose of him now. A battle erupts with Xicor using Instantaneous Movement to approach Vegeta, with Vegeta blocking Xicor's attack and punches him down a mountain. Vegeta preceeds to pummel XIcor, which Xicor questions why and how he got so powerful in such a short period of time, which Vegeta promptly says that the level he is at now is 5x what Xicor had faced before. Xicor get aggravated at this and goes up to full power, blowing away Krillin and Trunks, even shocking Vegeta. A scene later after this (the manga is still on-going) is with Goku arriving at the battle field and Goku declares that there is a form even beyond his SSJ4, to which Goku begins to power up. The enormous ki that was now emanating from Goku's body shook the whole cosmos and blew Xicor away with immense force. A newly transformed Goku amazes everyone and even scares Xicor for brief moment. New Timeline Lila and a child Xicor are traveling through space heading to Earth. On their way, they destroy several planets. He is stopped by Time Patrol Trunks, and sent into a wormhole to land in a random location in time and space. He is sent 5 years before his birth and lands on Earth where Future Trunks arrived and stop Frieza and King Cold. He then sneaks aboard Trunks' time machine. After killing both Future Trunks and Future Cell, he uses the time machine to travel about 120 years in the future. He lands in the middle of a fight between Oreh and Tora at the World Tournament. He then sets out for Kami's Lookout. He was soon stopped by Oreh,Tora,Riku, Vegeta Jr, Svx, and Ryun. After a decent battle with Xicor, Oreh decides to finish his off. He then powers up to launch a kamehameha. In Otherworld, a d eceased Goku Jr is training and powers up at the same time as Oreh, making a rip in space. Xicor goes through the hole, seeing that neither one can move. When he entered Otherworld, he finds the Time Orb and tries to use it. He is stopped by Goku. Xicor then blasts Goku into the portal, sending him to an unknown location in time and space. Xicor then uses Instant Transmission to travel to New Namek and uses the Namekian Dragon balls to wish for a new time machine. Oreh then teleportation to New Namek and used the two remaining wishes to revive Goku Jr and wish for them to be transported to Xicor's location. 109 years in the past, Goten is on a date with Valese, until Xicor blasts a kamehameha, sending him flying. Angry that yet another date has been ruined, he turns Super Saiyan and attacks Xicor. Finding his attacks are rendered useless, Goten asks him who he is. Suddenly, Trunks and Vegeta appear to fight. They both transform into Super Saiyan 2 and attack him as well. Both of them are amazed that they didn't leave a scratch on him. Xicor laughs at them, only to be silenced by a kick in the head delivered by Majuub. Angered, Xicor uses his Super Explosive Wave to blow them away, destroying West City in the process. Meanwhile, Goku Jr and Oreh have been transported 109 years in the past. Goku Jr immediately senses Xicor. He and Oreh quickly fly to West City. Back in West City, Majuub tries to use the Chocolate Kamehameha, but fails. Xicor fire's an energy wave into Majuub's face. Gohan and Goten then fire Kamehamehas, trying to hurt him, with no avail. Xicor then informs them that he is their brother and of when Time Patrol Trunks sent him into a wormhole. Transformations Super Saiyan 5 Not exactly a SSJ5 but he is shown to be stronger than SSJ4, after he dominated Vegeta and Gohan easily. He also has a few characteristics of being a SSJ5, such as his silver hair and immense strength and speed. Xicor never shown any transformation so far in the manga except displaying his insane power to the whole Earth. Power Being half-Kai and half Saiyan and being son of Goku, Xicor is one of the most powerful beings in the universe. When Xicor makes his first appearance in Dragon Ball AF, he was shown to effortlessly destroy half of the Earth and defeat Goten with only a Ki Blast. He also completely out-classed SSJ4 Vegeta, SSJ4 Gohan, SSJ Trunks, and Kibito Kai prior to his imprisonment. Even Vegeta, who trained for 5 years in a similar Hyperbolical Time Chamber just to defeat Xicor, was still down on his knees due to Xicor's power. Not only that but defeats Goku in his SSJ4 form, which prompts Goku to transform into a SSJ5. Personality Xicor is often seen being arrogant and views all life forms with low power levels as pathetic. He is nothing of his brothers or his father's personality, nor does he even care a slightest bit about them (Seen when he did not hesitate at all when he blasted Goten to the Earth or when he was engaged in combat with Gohan. However, he does seem to have respect over his father, Goku, even going to Earth only to meet him (though he may have just wanted to kill Goku just to his "position"). The impure, evil son of the mighty Saiyan also brags about being the perfect being he claims and declares that he will be the heir of Goku over the universe. The truth in reality is that Xicor seems to be misguided, due to being told that Goku was often boasting of his powers and that he ruled over the whole universe. Gohan tried convincing Xicor that what he says his not true but the Western Supreme Kai just changes his mind, saying that what these "insignificant pests" say are lies. Quotes *(Xicor to Lila after arriving to Earth) "I, Xicor, am heir to Son Goku, the most powerful fighter in the universe!" *(Xicor to Gohan, who had just arrive from the battlefield) "Are you Son Gohan? Why is you power lower than mines?" *(Xicor to Gohan) "Me? Why I am your little brother! Son to Goku!" *"More of them aye? Saiyan that is." *(Xicor to a pummeled Vegeta) "How does it feel to be dominated?" *(Xicor talking about Trunks's intrusion) "What? You can't even follow my movements with your eyes? Your are a pitiful disgrace if you are a Saiyan!" *(Xicor after taking a hit from Gohan) "So you finally decided to fight Gohan? Come at me." *(Xicor exhausted after nullifying the combined efforts of Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks) "You..I-I may have not perished but I am getting there. No more miracles for all of you. Who shall die first?" *(Xicor after finding Gohan and Kibito Kai on a mountain) "Hahahahaha-Saved by the East Kaioshin have you Gohan! Hahahahahahah-as I said earlier, there is no escape for you now." *(After one month of imprisonment in the Z Sword, Xicor to Vegeta, Trunks, and Krillin) "You all shall pay..." Trivia *Xicor is said to resemble a SSJ5 in a few ways. One being its eyelids, another is the same crazy silver hair. In some translations of the manga, it is said that Xicor himself is a SSJ5! Whether this is true or not, a fact that goes against this response is that the Western Supreme Kai/Lila (Xicor's mother) possesses a similar hairstyle with gray. He presumably inherited these traits from his mother, as he does not posses the fur or the tail that are require in this form. *Xicor is one of the few villains in the Dragon Ball Universe who do not have the desire to collect and use the Dragon Balls. *Though having characteristics of a SSJ4 and a SSJ5, there is no evidence of him being one. He may not even be a Super Saiyan, though he has power far beyond one. *Xicor is the second villain (The first being Raditz in DBZ) to actually be related to the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball Franchise, Goku. Though he does not carry on his father's legacy and wishes to conquer the Earth and the Universe. *At one point of time, Xicor actually experience FEAR, when Gohan was about to seal Xicor away in the Z sword with the help of Kibito Kai. *Even when it has been stated that Xicor is the youngest son of Goku, there is a chance of Xicor actually being older than his brother Goten. This is a more likely answer because Lila got a sample of Goku's DNA after the defeat of Frieza, which was prior to Goten's birth at the end of the Cell Games Saga. He also seems to attain the appearance of being at the same age as Gohan or even his father. *Xicor also appears as an antagonist in an animated series called Dragon Ball Absalon by Mellavelli. In here, he is shown in the opening, fighting Goku and appears to be a "Super Saiyan 6". *Rigor, the Central Antagonist of Dragon ball New Age, is shown fighting Xicor in one of Malik's deviations in Deviantart. Though it is just artwork, Malik had displayed Xicor and Rigor in an intense battle, with both of File:Request rigor vs xicor by malik666-d3frxcy.pngXicor vs Rigorthem wearing each other out. XIcor is shown giving Rigor a hard time, with Rigor doing the same. MALIK may had done this just to make a decent looking artwork, but he could have also chosen to make Xicor like that as he has positive views of Toyble's AF. This artwork may also adds to the fact that Xicor's power may be on par with a Super Saiyan 5's. Category:Saiyans Category:Half Breed Saiyan Category:Characters with saiyan blood